The Golden Royal Flush
by Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye
Summary: Remy and his girlfriend of years are a part of the X-Men they both have fallen in love with Logan but what happens when one of the trio gets badly hurt? rated m for later chapters, Gambit/Wolverine/OC reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

"Wolverine!" she calls out running toward the gruff Canadian, a smile on her face.

"What!" he yells at her, his claws extending. Unwavering she runs up and grabs his arm, never once flinching at the three razor sharp claws pointing at her stomach.

"Da Professor want ta talk ta ya 'Ard Head." she snaps as her accent starts to get thick.

"Oh sorry Kid, didn't mean to snap." he sighs as his claws slowly retract. Smiling she steps closer to him, shaking her head she lets out a light laugh.

"No worry Wolvie dis Cajun fille not be thrown by ya. Dat be why Profess'r send Kraia ta get ya." She smiles patting his shoulder. Leaning forward she places a kiss, soft and chaste, to his rough lips. As fast as she caught up to him she's gone just as fast.

"Gumbo where ever you are you better get back soon....Kraia's getting frisky." Logan laughs as he turns and follows Kraia into the mansion. In Xaiver's office two figures smile and turn away from the window.

With the Professor Scott, Jean, Hank and Storm stand with him as first Kraia and a few minutes later Logan walk in. Six minutes later Rouge, Kitty and Bobby enter the room their young faces slightly flushed.

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asks as he wraps an arm around Jean's slender waist, pulling her to his side gently. Smiling at him Jean pulls her shoulder length copper red hair out from under his arm.

"We have a fix on Gambit and Nightcrawler. Rouge, Bobby....Kitty you three will stay here. Logan, Kraia, Scott, Jean, Storm, Hank suit up. You leave for South America in half an hour." Xaiver states.

"Why do we have to stay back?" Rouge asks as she pushes a strained of snow white bangs out of her emerald eyes. Looking at the team she sighs her emerald eyes pleading with them.

"Rouge, Ice, Shadows yall be here ta 'elp da Profess'r guide us. We be needin' all da 'elp we be able ta get out dare. Rouge you be keepin' a sharp eye on da foe, makin' sure dat they don be waitin' on us. Ice be watchin' Rems und de Fur Ball makin' sure dat day don move dhem on us. Shadows day might 'ave traps set tinking dat we be coming for our friends, you be makin' sure we don fall inta dhem." Kraia states brushing her black cherry highlighted gold hair out of her face.

"The Cajun's right Kids, stay back and help Chuck on this end." Logan states as they all leave to suit up. Smiling Rouge, Kitty and Bobby nod at them.

In the Male Locker room Scott, Logan and Hank begin to undress and suit up. Sighing to himself Logan shakes his head to try and clear his mind.

"Since when do you side with Remy's Girlfriend Logan? You've made no qualms in the past to voice your dislike of both Cajuns." Scott states.

"Yes that is true Logan, what has changed? Something has changed in your demeanor, something is very different these days." Hank asks.

"I promised the Gumbo I'd look after Kraia. She has a very reckless behavior one hint of trouble with Gumbo's mission and she would have rushed out and got them all killed. So Gambit asked me to keep an eye on her and make sure she stayed safe. He wouldn't stop bugging me about it so I agreed to keep an eye on her, that's all it is." Logan states as he steps into his suit.

"There's more to it then that my rough friend. I saw Kraia run out to get you before you left. She quite the strong willed girl Logan, she's not bothered by your temper, I saw what Kraia did before she joined us in Professor Xaiver's office." Hank smiles and he ties his pants.

"What did Kraia do?" Scott asks as he zips up his suit, confusion marring his perfect features.

"She kissed our roughish friend and he did not to stop her either." Hank smiles as he slides his vest on. Looking over at the other two men...Logan hanging his head as he pulls his boots and gloves on, while Scott puts his battle visor on.

"AND YOU LET HER LOGAN?" Scott snaps his head jerking in Logan's direction.

With the Women in their locker room, all three of them are just now stripping out of their normal clothes. Walking to her locker Kraia smiles and shakes her head.

"What's up with you and Logan, Raia?" Jean asks as she steps into her suit. Sighing Kraia steps into her skin tight black leather pants. At the hip is the King, Queen and the Jack of Hearts in gold and red.

"Don know what ya be sayin' Red." Kraia replies zipping up her pants. Sitting down she slides her spiked combat boots and ties them.

"I saw you kiss Logan Raia. Does Remy know that you have a crush on Logan?" Jean asks. Kraia hangs her head as she slips her top, a skin tight golden bra like top, the gold bringing out her sun kissed skin.

"YOU WHAT!" Strom snaps as she fastens her cape.

"Ta answer ya question Red oui. Mi amour know da truth, Rems be an empath und he be crushin' on da Wolverine too." Kraia whispers blushing.

"What!? Remy's bi?" Jean asks chock lacing her voice as confusion clouds her eyes.

"He be de King o' 'Earts filles, it don matter who 'eart it be. Remy loves ta be loved, plus it 'elp dat we both feel da same." Kraia smiles pulling her knee length hair into a bun as the other two finish zipping up.

"Well thinking back Remy has never made any qualms about liking sex. Now that I think about it he once paraded around the French Quarter with a guy on each arm. It was quite the sight to see actually." Storm laughs remembering that day.

"Dat been set up ta piss off Jean Luke, Remy's fath'er. Jean Luke hate anyting intimate so mi amour, 'Enry und Jerth showed off fa 'im." Kraia laughs as she pulls on a pair of worn fingerless wrist length black leather gloves and an old worn black leather trench coat.

"Why do you wear those things Raia? It's not like you need them to protect others from your skin anymore. I mean don't get me wrong they look great but why?" Jean asks as they all walk out.

"Rem gave 'em ta dis fille on our one year, da use ta be 'is und he got tired 'o not havin' dhem ta wear. He he day be comfy ta wear Remy already broke dhem in fa me." Kraia laughs.

"Your accent is lessening why is that?" Storm ask canting her head toward Kraia.

"I can control it some times, uthers it gets thick fast, dhen dere are other words that I just can't help it. But Remy gave dhem ta me cause he knew how much I loved wearing his stuff. It's like being close to him when he aint here and always having him near to calm me down." Kraia smiles.

"Is that why you wear that belt that Logan gave you all the time?" Jean laughs.

"Yeah it is actually where Remy has always calmed me down made me feel safe and everting else dat he makes me feel...Logan 'elps ground me and Remy both and keep us focused." She states as all three of them round the corner.

"Huh?" Scott asks confusion once again marring his face. Smiling Jean just shakes her head and drapes an arm around Scott's waist.

"Well what ever you girls were talking about will have to be put on hold. We have a mission to get focused on." Hank smiles as Storm wraps an around him.

Outside the hanger Kraia stops Logan and nods the others inside. Looking at her with concerned filled eyes Logan takes her hand in his.

"I want ya ta hold on ta my com til we land Wolvie...please." she asks looking into his doe brown eyes her gold on red eyes pleading.

"Why Kid?" he asks as she places the com in his hand and backs away.

"Ans il y a Remy und me connected mentally. No matter where we are we can always talk to each other, dat how Kraia knew dat he be in trouble. Dis Cajun Fille tink dat given a chance she can connect wit Rems." she states looking away her bangs falling into her eyes. Sighing Logan gentle runs his fingers down her cheek to her chin. Gently he pushes her head up so their eyes meet.

"I didn't say no Phire, I just wanted to know why. When we land I'll hand it back to you, focus on gettin' in touch with Gumbo." Logan smiles as she jumps into his arms and hugs him as tight as she can.

"Merci beaucoup! Merci mon ami! Merci Wolvie!" She yelps quietly as he hugs her back.

"Don't mention it Kid, now come on lets join the others before they come looking for us or leave with out us." Logan laughs as they pull apart and head into the hanger. In there Xaiver, Bobby, Kitty, and Rouge stand waiting on Logan and Kraia to enter.

"Be careful X-Men, this mission will be dangerous. We'll do what we can on our end, all you need to do is go in there get our fallen team members and return to us in one piece." Xaiver smiles.


	2. In the Woods: Meet Jackel

"We will be Professor, we'll bring them back in no time." Scott states smiling.

"We be tres bien Profess'r don go frettin' o'er us." Kraia states. As Xaiver nods the team starts to get on the Black Bird.

"Be safe guys, we'll be waiting for you to return." Bobby sighs.

"Yea come back soon ma friends." Rouge whispers as the jet roars to life and lifts off. Turning to the girls Bobby nods as they walk away.

In the Black Bird Scott and Storm sit at the helm as Jean and Hank sit behind them. Behind Jean sits Logan, looking down at his hands he rolls the deactivated com link in his hands. While in the back at the lockers Kraia sits with her legs folded in her lap her gold on red eyes shut in concentration.

"_Rems where are ya mi amour? Remy Etienne LeBeau! It be me mi amour ya Golden Femme Fatal where ya be?" _Kraia's thoughts call out.

"_Chere?_ _Remy can barely petit." _Remy's thoughts answer weakly.

"_Jus' keep talkin' ta Kraia bebe_. _Je t`aime mi amour, je t`aime ma Ragin' Cajun."_ her thoughts coo. As Logan looks back at er he sees a smile so big that it threatens to split her face in half.

"She's talking to Gumbo now...if they can keep the link up then we'll be able to find them a lot easier." Logan whispers.

"That's good it should make this a hell of a lot easier on us too. If Remy tells her what he knows of the area we'll be able to get a good feel of the area." Kitty replies over the com.

"I'm..." Scott stops.

"Logan does Raia have her com link?" Jean asks as she turns around to face him.

"No she doesn't...I do. She wanted to search for the Cajun and the coms throw back a lot of static and trust that gets annoying." Logan replies.

"_Je_ _t`aime_ _mi amour, je_ _t`aime_ _ma Golden Femme Fatal. MON DIEU! Remy miss ya chere!" _Remy's thoughts sigh happily.

"_MON DIEU! Kraia 'ave missed ya too ma sexy King o' 'Earts_." Kraia's thoughtscoo love and devotion lacing her thoughts.

"_Day 'ave us in da basement Sub-level Six cells 'ightteen und nineteen chere...." _Remy states as his thoughts fade.

"SUB-LEVEL SIX CELLS 'IGHTTEEN UND NINETEEN!" Kraia yells as she jumps up and rushes to the front of the jet.

"You sure Raia?" Jean asks as her, Hank and Logan turn to face the golden Cajun.

"Oui Red! Remy know where day be keppin' 'im at in dare." Kraia replies looking at her friends.

"Alright....Professor?" Storm asks activating her com link.

"Yes Storm?" Xaiver replies over the com.

"You have a fix on the location yet?" Jean asks as Kraia and Logan move to the back of the jet back where Kraia sat earlier. In Logan's seat lay both his and hers com links.

"You alright 'Phire?" Logan whispers as he steps in closer to her.

"Non mon am, de Fur Ball und Remy be weak....very weak. Day be doin' someting ta dem. It worry me Wolvie fa Remy ta just fade from da link it be bad." Kraia whispers wrapping her arms around his waist as tears start to fall from her gold on red eyes.

"It's going to be alright Sapphire I promise. We'll get there in time and get Gumbo and Fur Ball out safely." Logan states as he pulls her tight against him.

"Merci mon ami Kraia needed dat." she smiles pulling back slightly when suddenly her eyes go blank. Shaking her head she blushes as she looks up into Logan's eyes. With a small laugh she leans up and gently kisses him. With a happy sigh Logan wraps his arms around her and kisses he back with ardor. Suddenly the jet starts to shake violently pulling the two apart.

"FUCK WE'VE BEEN HIT! THEY MUST'VE SAW US!" Scott yells as the shaking of the plane tosses Logan and Kraia on the floor beside me.

"EVERYONE BUCKLE UP!" Jean yells as she tries to hide the smile that threatens to split her face in half.

"_Wipe dat smirk off ya face Red."_ Kraia's thoughts snap upset that the kiss was ended so soon.

"_YOU TWO JUST KISSED KRAIA! It's just that I...I can't believe it Raia."_ Jean's thoughts reply shock oozing off her.

"_Oui empath 'ere 'member? It was like Remy's, Logan's and my emotions just 'ook control o' me._ _It be like day took control of ma body. MON DIEU DERE ARDOR BE STRONG RED! Dis cajun fille ne'er knew mon ami." _Kraia's thoughts whisper.

"Scott we have to land now if we want to have any chance on making the return trip home!" Hank growls.

"Right Storm Jean Kraia!" Scott yells as Storm's chocolate brown eyes turn snow white. Standing up Jean tries to steady the jet while Kraia focuses on pillowing the air around the jet so the landing is softer. As they get closer to the ground Scott switches the jet to stealth mode.

"Damn it! Hank and Jean stay behind and see what you can do to fix the Black Bird. The rest of us will go on ahead." Scott states shaking his head.

"_Remy ya dere mi amour?" _Kraia asks searching for Remy.

"_CHERE! 'URRY!" _Remy calls out his thoughts laced with pain. Stopping just outside the jet Kraia falls to her knees gasping for air.

"Raia!" Jean and Storm yell as they both rush to their friend's side, worry capturing their beautiful features.

"Remy...MON DIEU!" Kraia cries out clutching her sides as tears start falling from her gold on red eyes. Kneeling by her side Logan pulls her to his chest.

"What's going on? SAPPHIRE!" Logan growls worry thick in his voice.

"Dat bastard be 'urting 'im! He forcing Remy ta keep da link tween us open ta 'urt me too. MON DIEU!" Kraia sobs clutching to Logan like a life line. Placing her hands on her friend's head Jean focuses on breaking the link between Kraia and Remy.

"Kraia hold on tell that hard headed Cajun of yours to hold on too." Jean and Scott whisper.

"_Remy! Je t aime_ _ma Ragin' Cajun. 'Old on mi amour 'old on!" _Kraia's thoughts whisper.

"_Kraia! Once dis be over chere Remy be doing tings proper und askin' ya und de Wolverine ta marry dis Cajun. Je t aime_ _Remy's Golden Femme Fatal." _ Remy states as his thoughts fade from Kraia's mind.

"_I"m gonna 'urt dat man!" _ Kraia screams.

"_What happened? What's wrong now Raia?" _Jean asks worried.

"'_E just 'aid dat once dis be o'er dat he be doing tings proper and gonna ask Logan und me ta marry 'im!" _Kraia yells as she stands up and leans on Logan.

"Allons! Let get in dere und get dem out o' dere!" she states as she takes off running toward the compound.

"Changes of plans Cyclops!" Hank growls.

"FUCK! Jackel's out!" Logan growls as he slides his com over his ear. Nodding Hank does the same thing as they both take off running leaving Jean, Scott, and Storm at the jet.

"Who or what is Jackel?" Beast asks.

"Think of Jackel as Kraia's Wolverine. Remember when I said that Kraia can be reckless and flies off the handle out the slightest hint of trouble? Well that's Jackel she has an intense urge to protect her loved ones." Logan pauses sniffing the air.


	3. AN

I hope yall like the story so far, below are some of the French words I've been using in the story. Let me know if I used one and don't have the meaning in here.

Ans- Years

il y a- Ago

Merci-Thank You

Beaucoup- So much

Mon ami-my friend

tres bien- just fine

bebe-baby

Je t aime-I love you

Allons!Let's go!

Remember reviews make updating go so much quicker.


	4. The Outing of the TruthFinally

"Da compound be below our feet." Kraia states.

"So what our next move Jackel?" Logan asks.

Back at the jet Scott, Jean, and Storm share confused looks. Shaking her head Storm lets out a worried sigh as she looks at Jean.

"Logan and Hank will watch her back." Storm states

"Yeah I mean all three of them share the same set of instincts. At least this way no matter what happens they wont have to hold back in fear of hurting us." Jean comments.

"Plus Kraia wont hurt Logan." Storm states as Scott says,

"Plus Logan wont hurt Kraia." looking at each other all three of them bust out laughing.

"Logan has a crush on Remy and Kraia...." Scott stops.

"Kraia and Remy have a crush on Logan. Remy and Kraia share everything even their emotions, they see no reason to hide them from each other but Logan having known them for so long has learned to hide his emotions from them." Jean states.

"Years of playing Remy in Poker and sparring Kraia in the Danger Room will do just that. What gets me is for at least three years now Kraia's uniform has had the King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts done in gold and red on the hip of her pants....so why hasn't Logan asked her about it? I mean he's seen her in her uniform enough times in the past three years." Storm asks.

"Yeah and if you noticed Remy had Forge and Dynamo make him three cards that could be charged up and not be destroyed...one guess what cards he asked for. The same three cards are done in red, gold, and black. He always wins at poker with those three cards, he always uses those three cards in the Danger Room and in the field." Jean states.

"I asked Logan once and he said that he asked both Cajuns and they said that Remy was the King of Hearts, Kraia the Queen, and that they had a Jack of Hearts. He never asked who it was thou." Scott laughs.

Back in the woods Logan, Hank and Kraia kneel down looking for a way into the compound. With a soft growl Kraia looks down at her feet then smiles.

"Jackel?" Hank asks.

"Dere!" Kraia states pointing to an area covered by brush.

"So that's how they got in and out of there....I see...." Hank pauses.

"Oui Bete und dat be our way in." Kraia states as she stands and lets her hair down.

"What ya thinking Kid?" Logan asks.

"Dat Jackel get in da same way Gambit und de Fur Ball did." Kraia states as she walks forward her gold on black cat eyes glittering.

"You are staring my friend." Hank laughs.

"Beauty meets deadly skill my friend Hank. Her looks CAN kill." Logan whispers smiling.

"Monsieurs! Dis silly fille be lost und be wondering if yall knew 'ow ta 'elp 'er?" Kraia whispers her eyes sad and her lips pouting.

"Sure thing Little Lady, what's your name?" the oldest guard asks

"Surely you can't be out here all by your lonesome?" the youngest guard asks. Looking over her shoulder she nods at Logan. Nodding back Logan stands and removes the top half of his uniform.

"Stay here, watch for the signal." Logan whispers as he joins Kraia.

" Names's James, this is my wife Jackel. We were..." Logan stops.

"What ma husband is saying is dat we saw dis beau jaguar. I took off ta follow it und James followed after me. Next ting we knew we be lost in dis massive jungle." Kraia laughs.

"There are some mighty beautiful creatures out here. Now where is your camp at?" the youngest asks.

"I'll show you, Jackel here is somewhat of an air head. Don't get me wrong I love you to death....but she's ditzy." Logan smiles wrapping his arm around her slender waist. Looking up in his eyes she smiles and slowly she slowly leans up and places a sweet, gentle, loving kiss to his gruff lips.

"So can ya 'elp us?" She asks batting her eyes. Nodding they turn around, with a smile she slides up behind the one guard. With a soft scraping sound s long metal blade projects out of the underside of her wrist and into the oldest guard's back.

"Ugg..." the oldest guard moans as he falls dead. Nodding Logan's claws pop out as he too slides them in to the youngest guard's back. As their metal blades slide back into their bodies Hank jumps out of the bushes and lands beside of the duo.

"Now that they are out of the way...." Hank pauses as Logan slides the top half of his uniform back on and zips it back up.

"We be able ta get in dere." Kraia replies as she walks inside.

"She's a brilliant but deadly girl my friend. Be careful my friend." Hank whispers as both men follow after her.

Deep inside the base Remy slowly wakes up only to find himself and Nightcrawler chained to the walls of their cells. With a soft moan he looks around only to find no guards are near by.

"MON DIEU!" Remy hisses as Nightcrawler slowly comes to.

"Gambit?" Nightcrawler asks.

"Oui mon ami?" Remy replies.

"Are they..." Nightcrawler stops.

"Oui dey be mon ami und dat Remy promises." Remy smiles as the teleporter looks up at him. His face is broken and bloody, the Cajun's chest is covered in deep cuts some from his ribs some from the beatings.

"So you're really going to ask 'er?" Kurt asks.

"Oui, Kraia und Remy 'ave been together fer almost douze ans now. Und dis Cajun gonna do da right ting und ask da most precious tings ta marry 'im." Remy smiles.

"Who's the other?" Kurt asks.

"Dat be a surprise mon ami." Remy smiles. Suddenly a loud bang is heard upstairs. Canting his head to the side Remy's grin widens.

"Dere 'ere non?" Kurt asks.

"Oui mon ami we soon be free." Remy grins.

Upstairs Logan is trapped in one corner, Hank in another and Kraia in the third one. Trapped one on thirty Kraia lets out a soft growl. Shaking her head she looks over at the other two and whistles.

"FUCK!" Logan growls.

"_Oui, now cover your eyes mon amis. Kraia 'ave a way ta take care of dis."_ Kraia's thoughts echo in Hank and Logan's minds. Doing as they are told Logan and Hank close their eyes as a bright gold explosion goes off setting the normals a blaze in golden flames.

"You can look now mon amis. Kraia didn't want ya ta get 'urt." she states as she and Logan sniff the air.

"He's below us isn't he?" Hank asks.

"Oui,"

"Yeah," Kraia and Logan reply at the same time.

"Then how do we...." Hank pauses as Kraia's skeleton becomes a massive weapon. With a growl she begins to pound away at the ground creating a massive dent in the floor. Suddenly the floor begins to shake with a smile she stands as her skeleton retracts back into her body she looks at her friend.

"'old on mon amis." Kraia smiles as the floor collapses. Falling all three of them land on their feet in between the cages.

"Chere?" Remy asks his voice strained.

"Remy!" Kraia yelps as she pops the lock of the cell door. Walking inside the cell the blade on the underside of her wrist pops out. Carefully she slices the chains off of Remy.

* * *

A/N: more English to French words.

Douze 12

Mon Dieu My God

Monsieurs Sirs

Beau Beautiful

Please R&R

Faye-Faye-The-Dream-Faye


	5. The Painful Truth is it worth the pain?

"Wolverine....mon ami, merci beaucoup." Remy smiles as he takes Logan's hand.

"I don't see how you keep this one out of trouble Gumbo. But I'm glad I could help." Logan smiles at the battered Cajun. Suddenly they hear a loud pop turning they watch Hank slowly lower Kurt to the ground and help him stand.

"Kraia, Wolverine, Hank...danke." Kurt smiles leaning against Hank.

"Bienvenue, any ting for a friend." Kraia smiles.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Hank asks as Kraia, Remy, and Logan exit the cell.

"Easy mon ami, Kraia wasn't able ta teleport 'ere, but back to da jet she be able ta do." Kraia smiles as she and Logan wrap an arm around Remy.

"Hold on Fur-balls," Logan laughs as Hank and Kurt wrap an arm and tail around Kraia.

"'ere we go mon amis." Kraia states as she teleports out.

Back at the jet Scott, Jean and Storm have finished the repairs. Stepping out of the jet they watch as five people appear.

"Wo!" Hank states.

"Mo chagren mon amis Kraia still gettin' use ta dat." she laughs.

"It's alright Kid." Logan smiles as he moves around to stand on the other side of Kraia. Looking at Remy he smiles once again as they both tighten their grips on her.

"Kurt! Hank!" Storm yelps happily running towards the two fur-balls.

"Ororo!" Hank and Kurt smile as she wraps an arm around each of them with a content sigh they embrace her.

"Je t aime mi amours." Kraia smiles as she tightens her hold on them.

"Je t aime mi amours." Remy replies a grin on his face.

"I love you two too." Logan smiles.

"So is the Blackbird fixed?" Hank asks.

"Da Blackbird was hit?" Kurt asks.

"Yes on our way here it's why we landed so far out." Jean states.

"Forge and Dynamo will have to take a closer look at the damages when we return. But for the most part Storm, Jean and myself got most of the repairs done." Scott replies.

"Kurt, Remy...oh my goddess. Med Bay for the both of you when we return." Storm states.

"Remy be fine Ororo, no ting dat dis cajun haven't been through before." Remy smiles as everyone enters the jet. Sitting in the back Remy and Logan sit beside each other while Kraia sits in the floor facing them.

"It be good ta 'ave you back mi amour, und it be good ta 'ave the truth known." Kraia smiles up at the two men.

"Oui it really be good ta 'ave every ting out in de open. No more lies now mi amours." Remy smiles.

"Yeah it is good to have the truth known." Logan smiles. As the jet takes off Kraia starts to yawn, looking down at her the guys smile.

"Lay down Kraia on me and put your head on Remy's lap." Logan smiles picking her up.

"You...sure mi amours?" she yawns.

"Oui chere, we be positive." Remy smiles.

"Merci beaucoup mi amours." she smiles as she lays down and closes her eyes.

Back at the Mansion the jet finally sets down as the door opens Xaiver, Rouge, Bobby, and Kitty enter the hanger. Slowly Hank, Kurt, Storm, Jean and Scott exit the jet smiling.

"Where is Remy, Logan and Kraia?" Xaiver asks.

"There coming now, Kraia fell asleep on the way back. Logan had to pick her up Remy's leg fell asleep cause Kraia was using it as a pillow." Scott laughs as the two men in question exit the jet with a sleeping Kraia in the ones arms.

"Welcome home X-Men, how did things go?" Xaiver asks.

"Went got hit and had to land a good bit away from the compound but Jean, Storm and my self got most of the problems fixed before Kraia, Logan, Hank, Remy and Kurt returned." Scott states.

"She's one hell of a Spitfire Chuck. Hank and I were just there as backup." Logan laughs as he nods down at the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Oui she be just dat, but she be our Spitfire Wolvie." Remy smiles at his love.

"Yeah that's true Gumbo, that is true." Logan smiles back.

"Kurt let's get you down to Med Bay."Storm smiles.

"Come ta up ta our room Wolvie, dis Cajun 'ave someting ta show ya." Remy smiles

"Alright Gumbo let's head up stairs and put Sleeping Beauty down." Logan smiles as they head up stairs.

"Sounds like a plan to me Wolvie." Remy smiles.

Upstairs in Remy and Kraia's shared room Remy opens the door. Stepping in Logan walks over to the bed as Remy pulls the covers down. With a smile Logan lays her down and turns to the other Cajun.

"So what did you want to show me?" Logan asks with a quite laugh Remy turns to the closet and opens it.

"Dis Logan," Remy smiles as he takes a step back. Stepping forward Logan looks in the closet only to see a modified version of his uniform.

"When did..." Logan stops unable to find the words needed.

"Four years ago, trois months af'er we came 'ere. Kraia knew some ting be different wit 'er Cajun. She shadowed dis thief ta a Danger Room session wit you. It was dat night af'er dat session Kraia told Remy dat she knew what was wrong wit 'im und it be da same ting dat be wrong wit her." Remy smiles.

"Kraia is a very bright girl Gumbo." Logan laughs.

"Dat she is Wolvie, but she 'old Remy dat she knew he be fallin' fer ya. She had a smile on dat pretty little face of 'ers und told me dat she be fallin' for ya too." Remy smiles.

"You wouldn't believe da look dat crossed 'is face when dis Cajun fille 'old 'im. Kraia like ta die laughin' Wolvie." Kraia whispers half out of it still.

"Chere how ya feelin' mi amour?" Remy asks as he and Logan move to sit beside her.

"Yeah 'Phire how you doing?"Logan questions watching as she yawns.

"Kraia be fine mi amours, do not worry bout 'er. So Wolvie hein construire te think?" Kraia asks a slight blush covering her tanned cheeks.

"It's amazing Kraia did you..." Logan stops as she nods her head.

"Remy 'elp wit da cards but da rest of it Kraia did 'erself." she blushes.

"Wow, when did this get made?" Logan whispers still in shocked.

"Bout da time Remy und Kraia 'old da truth ta each ot'er." Kraia smiles.

"I can't believe it why didn't you two say something before now?" Logan sighs.

"Und hein Logan? 'ave you häis Remy und Kraia pour jamais?" Kraia asks softly.

"Kraia be right Logan, four ans il y a you would barely spare wit did cajun und you made no qualms bout not liking da two o' us. Mon ami if we 'ad 'old you den what you know now....." Remy stops.

"Wolverine if Kraia und Remy told you den you wouldn't 'ant nothing ta do wit us." Kraia whispers as she stands up and walks out onto the balcony. As Logan makes to follow her Remy rest his hand on his leg.

"No Logan, let 'er be. Kraia not mad at you just...dis be someting dat we been o'er before. Dis cajun wanted ta tell you but Kraia be afraid dat you would häis nous." Remy states.

* * *

Hein-what

Construire- do

Te- you

Häis- hate

Pour jamais- forever

Nous- us


	6. The Raw truth and a happy start

"Oh wow...so this was the 'it' behind all the fights back then? Damn Gumbo I'm sorry." Logan sighs as he hangs his head.

"It not your fault Wolvie, all dhose fights were jus' two stubborn 'ard headed Cajuns buttin' 'eads. Remy wanted ta tell ya but Kraia feared losin' what liddle contact we had wit ya. Not only did ya not like us but ya wanted noting ta do wit us, Kraia feared dat if ya knew da truth dat ya would leave or demanded dat we leave." Kraia sighs as she reenters the room.

"Kid...I..." Logan stops as she raises her hand.

"Non mi amour, de whole point bout not wanting to tell wasn't that I didn't want to share Logan. I was trying to protect all of us. I didn't tink we should tell ya so soon cause I didn't want Remy's und my hopes up und you turn us away." She states looking at the ground.

"Dat be why dis Cajun ask ya ta watch out fer Kraia chere. Not only ta keep 'er out of trouble but so she could.....see if ya returned our feelin's." Remy blushes.

"What ma Ragin' Cajun mean Logan is dat I 'ave de ability ta draw out a person's true feelin's given time. All de time we spent tagether und de time in de Danger Room.....I got a good feel for your emotions chere. Hence da quick peck on de lips when I caught ya before we left. In da jet before we got hit...it was like I was channeling Remy, yours und ma ardor.....MON DIEU! All o' it combined was so strong dat when I reached Remy again before we busted in dere I told 'im dat it be safe ta tell ya." She sighs as she sits on the bed behind the boys. Sliding up on the bed Remy moves her to lie between his legs.

"Come over 'ere mi amour." Remy whispers as he opens his arms, nodding Kraia smiles up at him. Reaching over she pats the bed beside her and Remy. With a small smile Logan slowly moves to lie beside them. Gently he lays his head down on Remy's shoulder and drapes his arm around Kraia.

"Yall kept this secret just to make sure that I felt the same? And here I thought that you two couldn't keep things like that quiet. Yall have always been open with everyone about crushes and flirts." Logan sighs.

"Oui but dey ne'er da truth Wolvie." Remy laughs.

"Oui we told everyone dose tings so dey never know da truth. Professor X be da only one ta know da truth he hadn't meant ta pry but Remy und I been in a fight dat day und our thoughts were projecting. So he asked us ta 'is office and we told 'im da truth. Dere be no point in lying ta a psychic." She smiles.

"Aint that the truth it seems that Chuck knew more than he was lettin' on. So that was the main reason you were the one sent after me earlier today?" Logan asks.

"Part of the reason yeah, da Professor knew dat I wasn't afraid of ya. He also knew dat Kraia wanted ta find out da truth." She blushes.

"Wo!" Logan whispers looking at the two Cajuns in his arms

"Sleep fer now mi amours, we all be tired. In da morn we'll 'alk more." Kraia smiles at her the loves of her life before she slips in between the two males and stretching out on her back. With a big yawn she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"That sounds like a good idea to me kid." Logan laughs as he lays down a little higher up so his head is above hers smiling he watches as Remy lays his head down on her chest. With a tired yawn Logan drapes his arm around both of his Cajuns and falls into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long while.

By three in the afternoon the next day no one in the mansion has heard from the two Cajuns and the Canadian. After a few minutes they decide that Kitty would be the best to send up there to make sure that they are still alright.

_"Why me? If Logan or Kraia catch a whiff of me in their rooms I'm so dead!"_ Kitty sighs to herself as she reaches Remy and Kraia's room.

_"I swear if I walk in on them two going at it I'm gonna kill myself!" _she curses mentally as she slowly phases through the wall. Looking at the bed she sees all three of them curled around each other.

_"Oh my god!"_ her thoughts yelp as she pulls back and takes off running down the stairs.

"Hey Kitty they alright up there?" Bobby asks hearing Kitty run down the stairs.

"Oh they're more then alright up there Bobby Drake!" she snaps as she heads outside.

"Scott didn't they all go upstairs together last night?" Jean asks.

"Yeah so?" Scott asks.

"So they probably passed out in each other's arms. And you two just sent Kitty up there to check up on them!" Jean snaps as she turns to follow Kitty.


End file.
